custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Amaja
|hq=Southern Continent |leader=Jovan |parent= |status=Disbanded |allies= |enemies= }}The Toa Amaja was the first Toa team to save the Great Spirit from death during the Great Disruption. The Toa team was led by Toa Jovan. Biography Formation The Matoran that would later become the Toa Amaja originated from different villages across the Southern Continent. During their early lives, they tended to the villages' needs and helped construct the Matoran Universe. When the League of Six Kingdoms conquered territories in the Southern Continent, the Matoran stayed in their villages under the occupation of the League and were forced to create weapons and tools for the League's armies. The Matoran were then visited by a lone Toa who granted them Toa Stones. Knowing this would be the opportunity for them to end their enslavement, the Matoran sneaked out of their own villages and traveled to the Suva shrine located in the village of Voya Nui. Traveling stealthily into the village of Voya Nui, the six Matoran arrived to the Suva shrine and activated their Toa Stones to be transformed into Toa. The Toa, at first, did not recognize themselves as a team despite learning their new powers and fighting together against the League occupation in Voya Nui. The Toa split and traveled to their own villages. The Toa freed their fellow Matoran from enslavement by defeating the League occupants. The Toa briefly stayed at their own villages to protect the Matoran. But seeing that the League was no longer there, the Toa saw no need to stay and decided to explore the Matoran Universe, going towards various locations separately to free other villages from the remnants of the League. The Toa allied with the Brotherhood of Makuta for a time to face off against the League. Along the way, the Toa encountered various other Toa at numerous islands, including Toa Jovan meeting with another Toa named Lesovikk. With the League gone from the Matoran Universe, the Toa continued to travel from island to island, mastering their Toa powers and learning more about themselves. Many centuries later, a Matoran Civil War broke out in Metru Nui, causing the Great Spirit Mata Nui to become severely ill. Seeing that Mata Nui will die, The Order of Mata Nui got in contact with the Toa and brought them back to the Southern Continent at the Suva Shrine of Voya Nui, the place where they became Toa. An Order of Mata Nui member informed the six Toa that the Great Spirit was dying and the Toa have been tasked to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika to save the universe. The Toa accepted the task and banded together to finally form the Toa Amaja. The Great Disruption The Order of Mata Nui member gifted Khaaro the Kanohi Olmak which came directly from Artakha. Guided by Akrene's Kanohi Elda, the Toa Amaja traveled to the volcano, Mount Valmai, and descended the 777 Stairs. The Toa Amaja faced numerous trials and learned to work together to complete each trial. After enduring many challenges, the team finally reached the Chamber of Life. Retrieving the Ignika, the Toa brought the mask to Karda Nui to activate it. One Toa, Cormat, volunteered to wear the mask to restore the Great Spirit's health. However, none of the Toa knew that the mask required death to save Mata Nui. Upon wearing the mask, Cormat faced extreme pain and screamed to the others to come help him take the mask off. Akrene tried to rip the Kanohi Ignika off his face but the mask responded by cursing Akrene will random visions of the future. Distracted by these visions and a painful headache, Akrene stopped interfering as Cormat was converted into pure energy. The Energy Storms started picking up as Mata Nui's health was restored. The Toa Amaja escaped the storms using the Olmak given to Khaaro and returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life. Disbanding Horrified by what the remaining Toa Amaja had seen, the Toa decided to part ways and vowed to not tell others about what they saw in Karda Nui and the dark nature of the Kanohi Ignika. The Toa traveled to far away islands with Toa Jovan being the only one residing on the South Continent. All the Toa met different fates, some of whom turned into Turaga. Akrene is the only member of the Toa Amaja currently alive. Legacy Centuries later, The Turaga on the island of Mata Nui dedicated their center of storytelling to be named Amaja-Nui after the Toa Amaja for their heroic acts and for their journey to save the Great Spirit. The origin of the name was never discussed with the other inhabitants of Mata Nui until after the Kanohi Ignika's existence was revealed to the Toa Nuva. Members Canon Fanon Trivia * The name "Amaja" is tied with the Amaja-Nui which is coincidentally the location of where another mask of significance, the Avohkii, was involved at many centuries later. Category:Toa Teams